


Roar

by ohohstarryeyed, sunsetmog



Series: Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts AU, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohohstarryeyed/pseuds/ohohstarryeyed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not!fic. In which Brendon is adamant he should be a Gryffindor, the sorting hat seems like it wants to mix shit up, Spencer has a long lasting affinity with the badger, and Brendon's first word was roar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://sunsetmog.livejournal.com/566648.html) in July 2011.
> 
> Unbetaed, lifted straight from emails, very silly.

I just want fic where Brendon and Spencer meet on the Hogwarts Express and become bff and then fall in love with declarations in fifth year.

yyyyy. Maybe they could not be friends first! They could have a silly misunderstanding on the Hogwarts Express and then sort of misunderstand each other for a couple of years and then they can slowly fall in love and become bff and codependent and the kind of best friends we know they are in real life. <3

Yessss exactly. Brendon would be a seeker and in Gryffindor and Spencer would be Ravenclaw. He pretends to hate Quidditch but he always cheers loudest for Brendon. They are the best bffs to ever bff.

Oh god, they should SWAP THAT OVER. Brendon knew he was going to be in Gryffindor because all his family was in Gryffindor and all his family were seekers and he was going to be the Gryffindor seeker AND THEN THEY PUT HIM IN A DIFFERENT HOUSE but he finds himself cheering for the Gryffindor seeker, who is SPENCER.

OH MY GOD YOU ARE A GENIUS AND I LOVE YOU. That is the best ever. One time Spencer falls off his broom and Brendon spends two days refusing to leave the hospital wing. His best friend has been hurt!

Spencer's mum and dad were in Hufflepuff! He is kind of baffled how he ended up in Gryffindor, especially as Ryan is his best friend and HE ended up in Hufflepuff. Spencer secretly thinks the sorting hat went crazy and just wanted to mix shit up.

Brendon is totally confused how he ended up in Ravenclaw. He's smart, sure but he's also so Gryffindor it hurts. Unlike Spencer, who Brendon really likes, but who also seems to not get the whole brave and true thing.

Brendon keeps suggesting that Spencer might want to do some courageous things like climbing castle walls and maybe going to see if they can find a dragon in the forbidden forest, but Spencer keeps rolling his eyes and saying no and suggesting they hang out and eat chocolate frogs.

lolol yes. Brendon suggests wrestling the giant squid and Spencer sniffs Brendon's pumpkin juice to see if it has been spiked.

"I am brave and true," Brendon says, slumping back in his seat and folding his arms. "Let's go find the sorting hat so we can tell it."

"You are weird," Spencer says, stealing a chocolate frog from Brendon's lap.

"My family have been Gryffindors since the beginning of time," Brendon says, huffily. "Let's go find the sorting hat. We can pick up my project book on the way."

"...Your project book?"

"Yes," Brendon says, evenly. "It's a list of all the reasons I should have been a Gryffindor, and all the reasons I'm not a Ravenclaw. I illustrated it. And made a contents list."

Spencer gives him an odd look. "But you're not a Ravenclaw?"

"No." Brendon says, pouting. "I'm brave and true and Gryffindor. Look at this skin tone! It's made for red and gold."

"You are the strangest—we're not finding the sorting hat. We're going to eat chocolate and you're going to help me with my Tranfiguration."

Brendon rolls his eyes. "You're no fun. And why haven't you done the Transfiguration homework yet? It's easy. Let's go hang out by the lake and see if the squid will challenge us to a duel."

"It's not easy." Spencer says, grabbing onto the back of Brendon's robes and tugging him back into his seat. "Besides, I don't think the squid knows how to duel."

"We could teach it," Brendon says, happily.

"It has, like, a million legs, Brendon. We will die."

"Not a million," Brendon says. "We could best it with our combined skill and determination. We're awesome."

"I'm really bad at Transfiguration, B," Spencer says. "Either help me or let me go to the library to figure this shit out. I don't want detention again for being really crap at this."

"Fine," Brendon says, folding his arms, grumpily. He doesn't have anything else to do, since everyone else in Ravenclaw is actually Ravenclaw-like and therefore not exactly desperate to be friends with Brendon. "I'll do it for you, and then we can go see how high we can go on our brooms."

" _No_ ," Spencer says, exasperatedly. "Just show me how to do it, okay. Then we can go and do something stupid and dangerous so we get detention again. But homework first, okay?"

"This is exactly why you should be in Ravenclaw." Brendon says grumpily, tugging Spencer's notes over. It only takes him a moment to work out where he's gone wrong. "It's swish, flick, flick. Not flick, flick, swish."

Spencer rolls his eyes, "Uh huh." He does as Brendon says, turning his goblet into a newt. "Oh hey awesome it worked."

Brendon shrugs, "Can we go outside now please? All of this school work is stifling my will to live."

"You're so dramatic." Spencer says, stacking his parchment carefully, "Why don't you have any school work?"

"I finished it already. Come on, come on." Brendon says fidgeting impatiently.

"Let's play catch the snitch," Brendon says, brightly, as they get outside the castle. Two girls walking by them snigger, loudly, and Brendon makes a face. "Girls are rubbish," he says.

"Definitely," Spencer agrees. "Where did you get a snitch from?"

"I am brave and true," Brendon says, airily. "Also, I have the heart of a lion."

Spencer rolls his eyes. "All you do is get me into trouble," he says.

"You have the heart of a badger," Brendon tells him.

"I like badgers," Spencer says, and follows Brendon across the grass.

"Of course you do," Brendon says jimmying the lock on the Quidditch shed. "Are you sure you don't want to go and see the sorting hat?"

"I'm sure." Spencer says, casting a nervous look over his shoulder, "You know we could get in a tonne of trouble for this."

"I know," Brendon replies, grinning when the lock breaks off with a satisfying pop. "Oops, I'll have to fix that."

Spencer groans and follows Brendon inside. "You are trouble."

"I'm a Gryffindor." Brendon replies absently, picking out two brooms. "If there was any justice in the world at any rate."

"My mum and dad live in a yellow cottage called Badger's Nook," Spencer says, conversationally. "My first toy was a badger."

"Awesome," Brendon says, making a face. "My first word was _roar_. You know, like a lion. Like the lion I am."

"You are so weird," Spencer says again. "Why can't you just be happy being a Ravenclaw?"

"Because they don't make stuffed ravens," Brendon complains. "Or if they do, I don't want one. Let's steal some quidditch stuff and fly really high."

"Or let's instead go to Hogsmeade and visit Honeydukes. I'm out of chocolate frogs." Spencer says, blocking the doorway. He really doesn't want another detention.

Brendon frowns, "But flying. We can hit the bludgers around."

"B come on. Let's just go to Hogsmeade. I'll buy you a butterbeer." Spencer wheedles. "Or, oh, maybe we can find a stuffed raven and a stuffed lion while we're there and you can let them fight to the death."

"The lion would win," Brendon grumbles. "Do I not look like a lion to you?"

"You always look like a lion to me," Spencer says, rolling his eyes. "You going to let me buy you a butterbeer?"

"I suppose," Brendon says.

"Hey," Spencer says. "My mum and dad asked if you wanted to come and stay in the holidays. There aren't any lions, though."

Brendon's face breaks into a smile. "Really?" he says. "Awesome. I've never stayed at anyone's house before."

"Well," Spencer says, and he looks a bit pink. "Now you can stay at mine."

Brendon fixes the lock on the Quidditch shed and grins, "Let's go, you can tell me what we're going to do on the holidays."

"Excellent." Spencer says, walking a step closer to Brendon so their arms brush. "We can go flying."

"You live in wizarding London, right?" Brendon asks, pulling a box of Bertie Bott's out of his pocket and offering Spencer one.

"Right. Thanks," Spencer takes one and then wrinkles his nose. It tastes like spinach. "I hate the spinach ones."

Brendon grins and eats one, chocolate flavoured. "It's better than bogeys."

"I live just outside London," Spencer says. "There are hills. Hills aren't London."

"It's more London than Northumberland," Brendon says, gloomily."We have nothing _but_ hills. Moors. And castles."

"I like castles," Spencer says.

"In a knightly way?" Brendon says, "because that's kind of Gryffindor. Maybe you do have the heart of a lion."

"In a history kind of way," Spencer says. "We can go to Diagon Alley, though, when you come and stay. The holidays are going to be ace."

"They _are_ , aren't they?" Brendon says, in a satisfied voice. "Is it the holidays yet?"

"Almost." Spencer says, holding the door to the entrance open so they can pass through. "I can't wait."

"Best holidays ever." Brendon agrees, tightening his scarf around his neck when a cold wind whips at them. "We should visit the broom shop when we go to Diagon Alley."

"And get ice cream. All of the flavours." Spencer says, buttoning his coat. "We can sleep under the stars, that's always fun."

"And it's pretty brave, too," Brendon says, throwing Spencer a considering look. "Will it be cold?"

"Only until my mum and dad cast warming spells," Spencer says. "Will your mum and dad say yes?"

"Yep," Brendon says. "So long as you come back and stay with me next holidays. They like things being fair. Anyway, you'll fit in if you wear your Gryffindor scarf. Everyone else will be wearing them too." For a moment, he looks miserable, and Spencer lets out a sigh. "I'll wear your Ravenclaw one if you want me to."

"Really?" Brendon asks, cheered at the idea. "You'd do that?"

"Course I would. I know how much it sucks not fitting in. My family are all Hufflepuff you know." Spencer replies, reaching out to fix Brendon's scarf where it's fallen loose around his neck.

"You'd look weird in yellow," Brendon says, after a moment.

"Right," Spencer says. "And you look good in blue."

"But not as good as in red and gold," Brendon says, and Spencer rolls his eyes.

"It's the Urie skin tone. We were born for red and gold." Brendon says, with a shrug of his shoulders. "Until the sorting hat made a terrible mistake and sorted me into Ravenclaw. I'm a summer, not a winter."

"You're an idiot, "Spencer says, fondly.

"You think if I queued up with the first years next year I'd get to have another turn with the sorting hat?" Brendon asks. "It might get it right if I gave it another chance. Why didn't I think of that before?"

Spencer rolls his eyes. "Are you ever going to shut up about this?"

"Not likely, no," Brendon says. "Let's go to Honeydukes."

Spencer sighs, "What does it matter? Your house isn't who you are, you know?"

"I know that. It matters because my whole family, for as many generation that we can remember have been Gryffindor, and I'm _not_." Brendon says, sounding tired. "It's one more thing that makes me different from them."

"But they haven't been crap about you being in Ravenclaw, have they?" Spencer asks.

"They threw me a Ravenclaw party at Christmas," Brendon says, sadly.

"Huh," Spencer says.

"And they bought me a _History of Ravenclaw House_ ," Brendon goes on. "It wasn't as good as _A History of Gryffindor_."

"They're proud of you." Spencer says, touching Brendon's wrist.

"I don't want them to be proud of me for being Ravenclaw. I want them to be proud of me for being Gryffindor." Brendon says, petulantly. "You don't understand."

"My parents sing the Hufflepuff song when they clean the house," Spencer says. "I still sing it with them."

Brendon makes a face. "...You sing a song when you clean the house?"

Spencer blushes bright red. "I never said that," he says.

"You _did_ ," Brendon says, gleefully. "You did."

"Shut up, I did not." Spencer huffs, folding his arms across his chest. "You're missing the point."

Brendon is grinning gleefully, "No I'm not. The point is you are a giant weirdo who sings songs when you clean the house."

"That's not the point," Spencer grumbles, blushing brighter red.

"Is too." Brendon says, "It's totally the point."

"It's a Hufflepuff song, that's the point," Spencer says, hotly. "Shut up, I'm not talking to you anymore."

"No, come on," Brendon says, running to catch Spencer up. "Don't stomp off. It's just funny. Do you want to sing it for me now?"

"No," Spencer says. "Go away. Go wrestle the squid."

"It's not fun if I do it alone." Brendon touches Spencer's elbow. "Are you really mad?"

"Yes." Spencer walks faster, "I'm full of brave and loyal anger. I could just roar."

Brendon hurries to catch up with him. "I could sing you the Ravenclaw song, if it'd make you feel better."

"Might do." Spencer says, slowing down, arms still folded across his chest. "Go ahead."

"Well, I don't actually _know_ the Ravenclaw song, but hang on, I'll make one up. _Ravenclaws are really, uh, great. They don't know how to, um, hate.They work hard and don't eat lard and get good marks in school_. How's that?"

"You forgot the verse about the raven."

"It's too explicit for me to sing," Brendon says, "but I'll flap my arms about like an actual raven, if you want."

"Yes," Spencer says. "Go on."

Brendon starts flapping his arms swooping around Spencer and making noises that he assumes are supposed to sound like ravens. He looks like a total idiot, and Spencer can't help feeling fond.

"Was that adequate enough?" Brendon asks, still flapping his arms but standing still now.

"I guess." Spencer replies, "Your raven noises need work though. You sounded like a pig being choked by a chicken."

Brendon rolls his eyes, "How do you even know what that sounds like?" he asks.

"I did detention with Slughorn once. It was traumatising."

AND THEN SOME STUFF HAPPENS AND WE COME BACK TO THEM IN FIFTH YEAR. ANGSTING AND BFF. POSSIBLY.


End file.
